


Sun and Moon

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Some angst, WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: “Everyone wants to be the sun that lights up your life, but I’d rather be the moon, so i can shine on you during your darkest hour.”It’s been awhile since I’ve done an angst fic!Some Zeno Kaya stuff headed your way!





	Sun and Moon

Closing his eyes, Zeno ran a hand through her hair. Her coughing fits were worse tonight. He had made the decision long ago that if she didn’t get sleep neither did he.She was leaned into him coughing violently, the illness seemed to shake the very earth and permeate the walls. He held her closer as the coughing seemed to get more and more violent. 

The quakes eased and a soft hand touched his cheek, “Why are you crying? I’m fine, Zeno.” 

He hadn’t realized that he had been crying. Kaya softly wiped his tears away and inspected the droplets on her finger tips. 

“Zeno, what’s the reason you stay,” his wife asked. 

“To take care of you, would there be any other reason,” he let her lean back, sitting up against the wall that seemed to decay with her.

“The day you came here… You told me you wanted to die. Is that the reason you’re here? So you can get sick and die too,” Kaya trembled, she didn’t want to be the one to kill him. 

Zeno’s words seem to catch in his throat, “I don’t want… to die when I’m with you. I had just before I met you… I had lost my three brothers and my father figure. They had their own battles to fight and I was left alone. You changed that.”

Kaya’s face was sunken and her whole body had weathered to skin and bone. No matter what she ate, it was just thrown up again. Her skin was ashen; She looked like a walking corpse. Zeno leaned his head on her shoulder. 

It was Kaya’s turn to cry, “Zeno… I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave you alone. I want to grow old and be happy and healthy and have children and…” 

Zeno hugged her close, “I want all of those things too.”

“I’m going to die soon… Aren’t I,” Kaya had hid her face in his chest. 

He never knew he could tremble this bad or that his throat would close up so much that it would hurt. 

Kaya’s voice gradually got louder, “I’m going to die and after I die… You’re probably, no, you do have the sickness and you will suffer and die too. Alone!” 

Zeno spoke in a soft voice, “If I promise you I won’t die, will you try to sleep?” 

Kaya looked up at him, “What do you mean?” 

“I promise. I won’t die,” Zeno smiled, “Please, rest.” 

Zeno gently set her down. The coughing and the crying had fatigued her body. He wrapped himself around her the blanket they had wasn’t all that effective in early spring. He watched her drift off to sleep. 

Zeno laid his head down and whispered, “I don’t want you to die either.”


End file.
